


Extreme Discourse

by Angst_God



Category: Beta Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, I've been sitting on this for too long its about time I finished it, It's literally just them being childish gays. I love them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_God/pseuds/Angst_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I could say the same to you dammit! That candy tastes like someone left a glass of milk in the sun, came back to it three days later, and took a piss in it!” The white haired boy retorted, his usually dead panned tone filled with emotion. And that emotion was disbelief. How can his boyfriend have such shit taste?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ACTUALLY ALIVE HELLO  
> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on my last fic, it really meant a lot to me!! I really hope you will like this one too! Feedback is always welcomed!
> 
> Also, if you want to see more ideas or beta KomaHina talk, follow me at http://betanyagito.tumblr.com/ !

One of the things Nagito was looking for in a, dare he say, _partner_ , is that they would be able to have intellectual conversations and induce in discussions on whatever topic they deemed to be interesting. Simply imagining it – his chosen one’s and his own fingers entangled as they dwell deep into life’s many mysteries together, it filled him with excitement. He wasn’t a social person in the least, and most of the time hearing other people talk downright frustrated him, but he simply can’t pass up the opportunity of a good argument.

 

„Salt and vinegar chips?! Really?! They suck!”

„Are you fucking kidding me.”

 

This, however, was **not** a rational argument or an intellectual conversations.

No, this was just childish bickering.

 

„They are so disgusting and nasty, they hurt my tongue!”

„This. This is the worst thing I had ever hear you say.”

 

_But he will be damned if he didn’t prove his point._

It started out innocently enough, Hajime and Nagito were browsing through the shelves in the nearby grocery store, looking for snacks to buy for their movie marathon that night. Hinata liked sweet things (no, Komaeda was definitely not remembering every little detail about his boyfriend), whilst Komaeda preferred sour or salty things. That’s why, when he returned with a bag of salt and vinegar chips and all he got as a response from the taller boy was a pointed glare, the shinigami just had to start a discourse. Because why the Hell not. Beginning in the middle of the grocery store, continuing through the street and following that logic, it should have ended when they arrived home, but spoiler alert; it did not. If anything, it only got more heated. Even while they were laying out the various snacks on the table, peanuts, popcorn, they even ended up scooping out some ice cream, they just kept going at it. Not even Komaeda draping his legs over Hinata’s lap as soon as the taller boy sat, down shut him up, even though it would usually elicit a gasp of adoration from the said idiot. Horrible, really.

 

„How can you even eat that thing?!” Hinata shrieked, his features twisted in disgust, despite not eating a single chip. He didn’t even let Komaeda buy it, that damn bastard. He couldn’t even buy sour candy, they just had to buy that chewy, disgusting milk candy that he seemed to love so much. That candy, was staring at him from across the table, as if it was mocking him. He could **swear** he saw the cow on the package smiling just a moment ago.

„I could say the same to you dammit! That candy tastes like someone left a glass of milk in the sun, came back to it three days later, and took a piss in it!” The white haired boy retorted, his usually dead panned tone filled with emotion. And that emotion was disbelief. How can his boyfriend have such shit taste?!

„Ah! You hurt me Nagito! What have I ever done to you to receive such treatment?!”

„I want to buy junk food like, once in a decade, and instead of buying something consumable, you just had to force me to buy this bag of cow excrement!”

 

At that, Hinata’s brows knit together. He was downright offended. His precious milk candy! Every morning he would count his coins and as soon as he had enough, he would visit the closest store and buy a bag of his favourite, creamy, Heavenly candy, and enjoy it after a long day in school. Hajime loved his boyfriend to bits, but he won’t stand for anyone hurting his darling sweets! Slamming his hands down on the smaller boy’s shoulders, he began shaking him back and forth, back and forth, an equally angry and ridiculous expression adoring his face. If Nagito wasn’t busy with trying to win the argument, he would have chuckled at it.

 

„You are so rude! What the Hell! I’d rather eat this, than rotten potatoes flavoured like stomach acid and dust!”

„Literally what the fuck! Are you just trying to piss me off?!”

„This is the truth Nagito! Accept it! Open your dark heart and accept it that salt and vinegar chips are inferior! Accept it that milk candies are the best!”

„Never!”

„Accept iiiit!”

„Suck my dick Hinata-kun!”

„Right after this!”

„WHAT THE **FUCK** HINATA-KUN!”

 

That should have wrapped up the conversation, but things were never that easy. After that exclamation, they kept intensely staring at each other, both of them awaiting the next insult, the next opinion that would serve as the base for another argument. But instead of throwing words, Nagito decided to throw something else. Reaching for the bag of peanuts they ended up buying while they had an exchange on why lemons sucked, or rather, didn’t suck, Komaeda flicked a single piece of peanut at his boyfriend. Clenching his eyes shut in hopes of keeping the salty snack out of his eyes, Hinata decided he would return the favour, but rather than flicking another peanut, he grabbed one of the bowls of ice cream, and a spoon. It didn’t take long for the poor shinigami to figure out just what he was planning, and before he could draw back and run for it, he had a spoonful of strawberry ice cream shoved in his face. Oh, now he had done it.

_If a war is what he wants, a war is what he gets._

Taking the other bowl of ice cream- vanilla or biscuits, he didn’t even remember anymore, nor did he care- he didn’t even bother with the spoon, he just pushed the entire bowl against Hajime’s face, hoping that it would erase the expression, that he could only describe as a triumphant grin from his boyfriend’s face. Like using a cheap trick like that would help him win the argument. Like that would make Komaeda give up. No, Komaeda would rather die standing than to get on his knees and admit defeat! After a muffled cry, Hinata instantly reached to pry the bowl off of his head, but he was welcomed with surprisingly strong resistance. Unlike Nagito, Hajime wasn’t that prideful, so it wasn’t too long until he began begging for his life through the diary product dripping down his face.

 

„Wahh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

„Say salt and vinegar chips are good! Say it!”

„N-NO!” As much as he wanted to escape the situation, he wouldn’t give up on his opinions! Taking inspiration from his own punishment, he blindly began tapping around with his hand, and as soon as he could feel the skin and face of the other, he replaced his palm with the strawberry ice cream and the bowl. Eat shit, Nagito. Or, correction, eat ice cream. As expected, the reaction was immediate- Nagito’s hands retreated, trying to get rid of his own icy prison of horror, but this action had its consequences. The bowl that was trapping Hinata fell into his lap, the rest of the cold treat spilling over his clothes and Nagito’s pants. Whoops. Now that’s what you call a mess.

When the realization of what he had done dawned down to him, all color drained from Hajime’s face. Oh God. Oh dear **Godness** , he just destroyed his boyfriends couch and clothes. He would surely get scolded now, and the movie marathon he had been looking forward to would be cancelled in an instant. His shoulders tensing, and teeth sinking into his lower lip, he awaited the rage that would bubble from the smaller man.

But...it never came. Instead, he heard snickering. No, it wasn’t snickering, it was downright _giggling_. Eyes widening, Hinata snapped his head to the side so fast he was afraid he might get a whiplash. And as soon as he took in the sight before him, his eyes began sparkling with newfound joy and love.

Komaeda was laughing. Holding the bowl in one of his hands, and covering his mouth with the other, he was trying to muffle his giggles with little to no success. It was...the single most adorable thing he had seen his entire life, and Hinata knew he would never see anything even remotely as beautiful as this. Even though his face was covered in ice cream, and he was sure his hair would be even knottier a few minutes later, Komaeda was still gorgeous. Before he knew it, Hinata began laughing too. How funny...he wasn’t even sure what they were laughing at, but who even cares at this point! He sure as Hell doesn’t! That’s how they spent the next ten or so minutes; both of them laughing and smiling, clutching their sides and trying to wipe away the tears mixing with the milky sweet on their faces. Eventually, Nagito’s laughs quieted down into small wheezes, until he was completely silent, the only sign of him feeling something besides the usual shittiness, was a gentle smile.

 

„Oh my God...we are so childish! I can’t believe we ruined my couch over chips and candy!”

„I know! But hey, wasn’t it fun?!”

„Sure it was...but we still have to clean this up, Hinata-kun.”

„As long as I get to do it with you, I don’t mind!”

„You are such a sap...come on, at least let’s clean your face before watching anything.”

 

Hajime finds himself falling in love with Nagito Komaeda all over again, every single day. Moments like these, are what he lives for. When a serious argument about a not at all serious topic, turns into an even less serious food fight. Actually, this is the first time that has ever happened, and he didn’t regret a second of it. And looking over at the smiling Nagito, who for maybe the first time in his life looked truly, blissfully happy, Hinata realized, even if it meant ruining a couch and making a fool out of himself in front of the shop assistants, he would do this all over again, just to see his boyfriend smiling.


End file.
